


In shades of red

by JessicaMariana



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa is tired of being observed all the time and really enjoys the days she gets to spend alone with the people she loves going on adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In shades of red

Theresa is an adventurous woman. As a young girl she was always told what to do and what not to do because she was a princess born into the royal family of Liechtenstein. She had times to do certain things, and when she was allowed to play and let out her emotions it was under strict observation. She had grown accustomed to a life like that, but now as she had grown older and could make her own decisions. She yearned for more adventure. Now there was no one to tell her how to act because everyone’s focus was on her younger brother, the king. Theresa had decided to finally just let out her emotions and do what she wanted, but still keep it tasty, because no matter how hard her childhood had been, she was still a princess and had to think about her family’s reputation.

 

One day, on a journey to drop off her brother in Great Britain where he went to school, Theresa met a man. Maybe not the most popular of men, but a man none the less – a man who showed emotions and was quite fun to play with, Theresa discovered. He was Martin Crieff, captain at MJN Air.

Theresa and Martin quickly found out they had some things in common, like their interest in aviation. Martin, who was an awkward kind of man, shyly asked her out on a date seeing he had nothing to loose, and after Theresa had agreed to the first one they went on two more.

On the fourth date Theresa was back in Britain and had agreed to go with Martin to another one of his favourite museums on his day off.

 

They were sitting in the museum café, enjoying hot cups of afternoon tea, when Martin suddenly got out of his chair and told Theresa to wait for him there while he went off into the little souvenir shop on the other side of the lobby. A moment later he returned with a gentle smile on his face and a little gift bag in his hands.

“I- I saw this in the shop earlier a- and thought you might like it,” he said quietly, holding the bag up in front of Theresa’s surprised face.

Theresa took the bag and picked up the little statuette from it. It was a tiny wooden aeroplane with an even tinier pilot sitting in the open seat, holing out a glossy red painted rose in his hand.

“Oh, Martin,” she said, looking marvelled at the amount of details put into the craftsmanship. “It’s lovely. Thank you.”

She stretched up in her chair and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she got up and took his hand. She dragged him across the open space of the lobby and out the big entrance doors, into the fresh autumn air outside.

“Where are we going?” Martin asked in confusion, following Theresa’s determined stride down the big square in front of the building. “We haven’t seen everything yet.”

“Relax, Martin,” she replied, glancing back at him with her glistening dark eyes and a smile on her red lips. “We can see them another time. But now I have something to show you.”

She hailed a taxi and got inside the first one that stopped in front of them. Well in the warm cab Theresa ordered the driver to take them to the hotel she was staying at. She then leaned over the seat and started planting kisses on Martin’s cheek and jaw. Her free hand made its way inside his navy blazer, pulling his slim figure closer to her.

“Uhm, Theresa,” he stuttered. “Are you sure---”

Theresa shushed him and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Don’t spoil it.”

Martin was utterly confused. He didn’t know what had gotten into Theresa or what she was planning. All he knew was that if he did as she asked him to, it would all most likely turn out very well.

 

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey through town, and when they reached the hotel, Theresa grabbed Martin’s hand again and pulled him after her. When she wanted something, one could be certain that she’d get it. With such determination, she almost shoved Martin into the first available elevator and pressed the button to the right floor.

While she was fiddling with her key, trying to open the door to her room, Martin took a moment to appreciate her beautiful features as her face expressed excitement, joy and concentration.

As soon as the door was open Theresa stepped inside and gestured for Martin to get in, simultaneously fiddling with the buttons of her short coat.

Martin’s face was now redder than ever. By now he was pretty sure of what was going to happen and it made him nervous. He stepped inside and Theresa closed the door behind him, making sure it was properly locked and the “do-not-disturb” sign was hanging on the handle outside. Martin placed both hands on her shoulders and let them slide down her arms along with her coat. She took a step back, smiling at him.

“Just a moment,” she said; her voice just a whisper. Then she turned to the bedside table where she put down her gift and the bag it came in.

Martin hurriedly kicked off his shoes and walked up behind her, tracing one hand up her waist to her chest. His breath was slightly shaky as he leaned forward to kiss her neck after having scooped her hair out of the way with his other hand. Theresa let out a sigh of pleasure and shuddered by Martin’s soft lips ghosting over her smooth skin.

She turned around in his arms and looked into his bright eyes, running her delicate hands through his wavy hair. With a smile she then tugged at the collar of his blazer and let it slide off his shoulders. With a faint rustle it fell to the carpeted floor. Martin’s timid hands started unbuttoning her silky cream blouse. His breathing became heavier with each button. She was still wearing a smile on her lips as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She was obviously enjoying this turn of events, and so was Martin, but they had different ways of showing it.

“Martin,” Theresa whispered, her eyes now half closed, her hands pulling his shirt off.

Martin took a deep breath as she started pulling down the zipper at the back of her pencil skirt. She slid out of it gracefully along with her shoes and revealed to Martin her laced, black underwear.

“Don’t be shy,” Theresa snickered and yanked at Martin’s belt, undoing it in the blink of an eye like a professional. “We’re alone, and I have invited you here just for this.”

“B- but are you sure this is alright?” Martin said, his voice trembling. “I mean, you being royalty and everything..?”

“Yes, of course,” Theresa sighed. “I’m a grown woman. You’re a grown man. We’re consenting adults, aren’t we?”

Having let Theresa’s words sunk in for a short moment, Martin then nodded. She was right. He wanted this and she definitely seemed to want it.

“Good,” she purred and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down onto the bed after her.

She lay on her back as she watched Martin scurry out of the rest of his clothes, leaving only his pants on. He then leaned down over her and kissed her while his left hand carefully slid in between her back and the mattress to unclasp her bra. It wasn’t easy, but he managed to do it within the minute. He then looked down, breaking the kiss as he started to remove the bra off Theresa’s shoulders. He watched mesmerised as her soft breasts relaxed over her chest.

Theresa ran her hands through Martin’s hair again and then down his shoulders, his arms, to his hands which she pressed against her breasts. Martin gasped softly. Theresa could see the stiffening behind the thin layer of fabric around Martin’s hips twitch. She smiled and let go of his hands, moving them slowly to the waistband of his pants. She tugged at it, peeking into them to see the smooth head of his erection.

“And what have we here?” she said teasingly. She dug one hand inside his pants and stroked it.

Martin took a deep breath and placed his hands on either side of Theresa against the mattress; bucking his hips into her warm hand. A faint whimper escaped his lips as she took a firmer grip and pulled down his remaining clothes with her other hand.

“Theresa,” Martin managed to say.

Theresa let go and looked up into Martin’s red face. His eyebrows were knitted and his entire face emitted nervousness. He wasn’t used to get women into bed. It wasn’t as if he’d never done it, but it was just his way: he got nervous, and when he did, his brain stopped functioning correctly, and most women would find it off putting.

Theresa pulled herself up on the bed so she sat, facing Martin. Martin watched her as she pulled off her knickers and threw them to the floor.

“Would it be easier if we did it under the sheets?” she asked, stroking Martin’s cheek.

“It’s not that,” Martin said. “It’s just that… I’m sorry. I- I’m nervous.”

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Theresa smiled lovingly at him to try to calm him down.

“No, you’re right.”

Martin’s heart pumped faster and louder than ever as he removed his pants from around his knees. His erection bobbed between his legs as he leaned down to kiss Theresa again. Theresa encouraged him to move closer by arching her back, pushing her pelvis forward, rubbing it against Martin’s crotch. Martin took the hint and lay down on top of her, putting almost all of his weight on her petite body. He dug his hands into her curly, dark hair as he kept kissing her. He was breathing heavily, trying to inhale what little air he could. His crotch rubbed nicely against Theresa’s smooth skin. He was getting rather dizzy. He needed to breathe. But Theresa’s sudden responding kisses were so passionate that he couldn’t care less even if he were to die on the spot. He now felt calmer than before: it was something about Theresa’s lean arms around his shoulders which pressed his body against her. He broke the kiss and took several long breaths, huffing against her neck.

The warmth of Martin’s breath made Theresa’s entire body quiver. She slid her hands down his back to his hips and looked into his eyes when he straightened himself.

“So,” she said and reached for the bedside table from which drawer she picked up a condom. “Are you ready?”

Martin nodded and positioned Theresa’s thighs over his as he got up on his knees. He put the corner of the small package between his teeth and ripped it open with one hand, in the other he held his throbbing erection.

With the condom in place Martin edged even closer to the beauty beneath him. She gasped as he placed the head of his dick against her hot, moist vagina. His thumb gently stroked the inside of her thigh as he slowly thrust in. It went further and further in, sinking into her until it was all the way.

“Ah,” Theresa grabbed the pillow under her head and tugged at it. “Yes!”

Encouraged by her short remark, Martin pulled out just to thrust in again, and did so over and over, faster for each thrust. He started to pant; sweat began to form on his freckled skin. Theresa squirmed with pleasure; her eyes were closed, her cheeks were red and her head thrown back, most of it hidden in her thick mane.

After a moment Martin could feel the pressure beginning to build inside him already. He therefore stopped unexpectedly, still buried deep inside Theresa.

“What are you doing?” Theresa looked up at him when she realised he wasn’t doing anything. And when he didn’t answer straight away she started to worry. Was something wrong? Did he come already? Couldn’t he come? Was something putting him off? Was _she_ putting him off?

“I- I don’t want to---,” he finally stuttered whilst trying to catch his breath. “I don’t want to come yet.”

“Oh, Martin, that’s very romantic of you, but---”

“Is it?”

“Yes, it shows that you care. But just be yourself. If you need to come, then come… We have all day.”

Giving in to Theresa’s smile and gentle words, Martin repositioned himself between her legs and slowly started thrusting again. They both inhaled deeply at the movement. Theresa grabbed Martin’s hands and tangled their fingers together. Martin watched as Theresa’s chest moved up and down with her breathing and her soft breasts bounced in rhythm with his thrusts.

Not much later Martin stopped again, but this time he let out a loud groan as he emptied himself into the condom. Theresa could feel the heat of his ejaculation spread inside her.

“Martin,” she moaned while he slid out of her. “Don’t take it off yet.” She continued when Martin started taking off the condom. She still wanted more. He was done, but she wasn’t.

She rubbed herself against Martin’s softening dick, desperate for relief.

“This is better,” Martin murmured with sudden confidence and took off the condom carefully so his semen wouldn’t ruin the expensive sheets. He then leaned down on one elbow next to Theresa and directed his free hand across her belly to her vagina. He started rubbing her with his long fingers, mesmerised by her immediate excitement. She pushed herself against his hand, spread her legs wide and began to pant again. She then felt a sudden surge of sensations rippling through her torso. Her abdominal muscles started contracting and she had to grab Martin by the wrist to make him stop because if he was going to continue to rub her through her entire orgasm she would most likely scream with pleasure. And she had to remind herself of where they were. So instead she let out a series of trembling gasps and moans. Martin watched her facial expressions, his fingers now resting motionlessly inside her, feeling her muscles work around them.

Out of breath, Theresa slumped down on her pillow.

“Wow,” she cried out while her haughty little smile grew back on her thin lips and she closed her eyes. “That was amazing.”

“Well, I guess that sort of… puts my gift in the shade,” Martin sighed and picked up the little plane from the bedside table. He flopped down on his back and held the plane up towards the ceiling, the little red rose gleaming in the dim light.

“Oh, Martin,” Theresa chuckled, taking the plane from him and leaned her head against his chest. “Didn’t you know that red roses are a sign for passionate love? I just really wanted to show you my passionate love the way I know how. And… had I known _you_ would be this passionate I would have worn my red underwear.”

“Oh.”

Martin was rubbish with romantic gestures and it didn’t surprise him that the thought of different flowers having different meanings never crossed his mind. He had just genuinely thought the plane was an appropriate gift for Theresa since she had always wanted to be a pilot just as much as he.

“But I really love the plane,” Theresa added when she saw Martin’s expression.

She kissed him once again on his flushed cheeks and sighed, completely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
